A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1/Gallery
A Picnic and an Invitation Butterfly S2E25.png Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Spike running S2E25.png Rarity it is gorgeous S2E25.png|"It is gorgeous out!" Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Spike finally there S2E25.png Spike out of breath S2E25.png Spike one moment S2E25.png Spike sneezing scroll S2E25.png S02E25 Twilight gets instructions.png Twilight how does that sound S2E25.png Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie listening S2E25.png Pinkie Pie flipping out S2E25.png Pinkie Pie excited S2E25.png Twilight fixing while reading S2E25.png Applejack Rainbow impressed and not S2E25.png Rainbow yawn S2E25.png Twilight excited about rainboom S2E25.png Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png Rainbow excited about rainboom S2E25.png Twilight telling Rarity S2E25.png Rarity what? S2E25.png Rarity cross-eyed S2E25.png S02E25 Rarity derps out.png|Rarity derps out. :P Rarity falling Fluttershy reaching S2E25.png Fluttershy oh my S2E25.png S02E25 Rarity in bliss.png|Guess it was too much for the pony... Twilight Spike worried S2E25.png Twilight is that all? S2E25.png Spike I forgot about this S2E25.png Spike here you go S2E25.png Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png S02E25 Twilight is shocked.png|My brother's getting MARRIED!? Twilight surprised S2E25.png Big Brother Best Friend Forever Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png|Yep, she's still in shock. Applejack reassuring S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle explains S2E25.png What%27s_a_B.B.B.F.F%3F_S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|Twilight and her sandwich puppet S02E25 The others worry.png S2E25 filly Twilight reads.png S2E25_Shining_and_Twilight_dorky_dance.png|This is not a family with rhythm. S2E25_Twilight_taught_to_fly_a_kite.png Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor eating an apple S2E25.png Royal Guards saluting S2E25.png Shining Armor saluting S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle sky song effect S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_walking_away_S2E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_gazing_up_at_Canterlot_S2E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_song_Shining_Armor_S2E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_crying_S2E25.png Everypony_excited_about_the_wedding_S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle acting up S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle acting up 2 S2E25.png Arriving in Canterlot Applejack,_Rainbow_Dash_and_Pinkie_Pie_on_train_S2E25.png Train_going_through_tunnels_S2E25.png Royal_Guards_guarding_railway_line_S2E25.png File:S2E25_-_Station_Guards_1.PNG Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_getting_off_the_train_S2E25.png File:S2E25_-_Station_Guards_2.PNG Royal_Guards_at_station_1_S2E25.png Royal_Guards_at_station_2_S2E25.png File:S2E25_-_Station_Guards_3.PNG The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png|Twilight's jealousy is worrying Princess_Celestia_guarding_Canterlot_S2E25.png File:S2E25_-_The_Captain.PNG|Nothing to report, sir. We'll continue with our patrols. File:S2E25_-_Who_Goes_There.PNG File:S2E25_-_White_Unicorn_Guard.PNG File:S2E25_-_Unicorn_Guard_Squad.PNG LuckyS2E25 02.png LuckyS2E25 01.png LuckyS2E25 03.png LuckyS2E25 04.png LuckyS2E25 05.png LuckyS2E25 06.png Wild Fire 2.png|This is Wild Fire, an original character of storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti, as stated on her deviantArt. (Sabrina was one of four storyboarders on "A Canterlot Wedding".) Preparations Twilight unhappy S2E25.png|Why so serious, Twilight? Applejack running S2E25.png Applejack making a cake S2E25.png Applejack sculpting S2E25.png Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png Applejack putting hoof inside Twilight's mouth S2E25.png|Taste the fritters! Twilight tasting apple fritter S2E25.png|Mmm! Twilight 'Check!' S2E25.png|Check! Spike playing with figurine of Shining Armor S2E25.png|"Do you?" Spike playing with figurine of Cadance S2E25.png|"I do!" Spike playing with the figurines S2E25.png|Now kiss! Twilight face S2E25.png|Twilight is watching. Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png|Princess Cadance giving Applejack a very sincere smile. Bag thrown into bin S2E25.png|Did she just throw that away? Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|Twilight is angered by the wedding Practice Ceremony/Confrontation Rarity & Rainbow Dash wink S2E25.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash about to giggle. Rarity and Rainbow Dash giggling S2E25.png Cadance stepping on small Twilight S2E25.png Twilight crying S2E25.png Cadance putting her hoof on Twilight S2E25.png Cadance smiling S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png|"I'm sorry!" Chrysalis's evil eyes.png Cadance 'You will be' S2E25.png|"You will be!" Green light shining S2E25.png|Or not. Horn glowing green S2E25.png Twilight surrounded by green fire S2E25.png Chrysalis in her Cadance disquise.png Twilight inside the green fire S2E25.png Cadance looking behind S2E25.png Category:Season 2 episode galleries